


Tomorrow is a new day

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, a little sad too :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: An extra snippet of Robert and Aaron after James Barton's funeral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another quick one-shot for you guys! It's definitely not my best written so please forgive me for that! I just had to write some Robron after James' funeral on friday! (4/11/16) I hope y'all enjoy this one, it includes some Vadam which I know some of you love. Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos on my last fic, it really makes me happy. Enjoy! x

"You're going to go the doctors, yeah? Could be something else..." Robert asked, taking the second last sip of the pint that his sister had bought him.

The only two Sugden siblings left in the village were sat at the bar having a drink together after the Barton brothers, even Adam, each made a small speech in memory of their father.

Robert was about to retrieve up to bed since Aaron had already left the funeral reception for there an hour ago due to a migraine. His painkillers weren’t agreeing with him at all since he took them before the funeral.

Robert pretended to have no sympathy for him as he had given up count how many times he commented negativity on Aaron's decision to drink alcohol while on painkillers and the amount of times Aaron brushed it off saying “I’ll be fine, stop fussing.”  But Robert couldn't help but still worry about his future husband.

With his concerns of Aaron, the day has taken its toll on Robert, physically and mentally and sleep sounded the best option for him right now.

He was about to head through to the back of the pub when his sister caught him by the arm and stood in front of him.

"I need to tell you something." She whispered, nodding her head over towards the empty space at the bar near the front door.

Robert sighed tiredly.

"If it's about Rebecca, I'm-" He was cut off by Victoria shaking her head and quickly reassuring him.

"No, it's definitely not about her. C'mon, I’ll buy you a drink." She grabbed the sleeve of his black jacket and walked him over to the space before confessing the secret that bad been eating her up for the past week to him.

Victoria’s eyes narrowed in slight confusion at her brother’s response and opened her mouth to speak but not a word escaped her lips.

She tried again, "I've just told you I might be pregnant with your niece or nephew and you're telling me to visit a doctor 'cause I might not be?" She raised her voice a little in her last few words which caught the eyes of Chas behind the bar.

Victoria quickly glanced away and waited for the landlady to stop trying to eavesdrop.

Even though she was alright with Robert now, she still had a close eye on her son-in-law to be.

"I'm 100% sure I am Robert. I have nearly all of the symptoms." She whispered, remembering a symptom; the aching back pain she experienced 10 minutes ago.

A regretful sigh left Robert’s mouth and he shook his head with annoyance when it finally registered with him of what he said.

"Oh Vic, I'm sorry. I'm just not with it today." He explained, waiting for her to look at him.

When she did, she looked disappointed but with a hint of fury, making Robert feel worst.

Robert turned his body so he was facing her and he took one of her hands in his.

"Vic, I'll be over the moon if you're pregnant with my new niece or nephew and I'm sure Adam will be too, okay? It's going to bring some happiness to this village. Just get a test done and tell me if you are in the morning...when I'm not surrounded by mourners and after drinking like 3 pints, it does take spirit out of people." He explained, squeezing her hand tightly.

Victoria pouted but nodded, understanding where her brother's thoughts were today.

"It was actually 4 and half pints and I will...you better be in better form tomorrow." She pointed the finger at him with a warning look.

Robert smiled and chuckled at her.

“I will, I promise."

Victoria grinned and was about to ask how Robert was feeling when her husband popped up between them.

"Is Aaron about?"

Robert turned his head from his sister to Adam behind him.

He looked absolutely shattered; his eyes were red and puffy and he sounded choked up, indicating he was more than likely to cry again.

Robert shook his head.

"Went to bed with a migraine..." He murmured, finishing the last of his pint.

Adam nodded, wrapping an arm around his wife’s shoulder.

"I just wanted to thank him for coming today, I know he doesn't like funerals." He muttered, pressing a soft kiss to Victoria's head which made the woman smile sadly and nestle more into him.

"Who does, eh?" Robert offered in a soft tone, looking at his brother-in-law.

"I'll pass on the message.”

"Thanks, mate." He gave him a quick wink and a pat to his back and then turned to Victoria.

"Wanna head home?" He asked her.

She nodded quickly and murmured, "Please."

"Alright, babe. Just gonna pop over and say goodbye to Pete and Finn." He said before heading off over to his brothers.

Victoria watched him walk away and then turned to Robert who had stood up and off his bar stool.

"I want to hear the good news in the morning, okay?" He asked with a smile and gave her a quick hug before passing the decreasing group of mourners and through to the back.

When his tired legs reached the door of his and Aaron’s room, he opened it quietly and stepped into the semi-lit room.

There he saw Aaron curled up beneath the bed sheets with the lamp turned off on his side but kept Robert's side lamp was kept on.

Robert smiled to himself and walked over to close the curtains that Aaron half attempted to pull close.

He began undoing his waistcoat tie as he walked over to his side of the bed.

He sat carefully on it, not wanting to wake Aaron; the man was the lighter sleeper out of the pair.  

Once he had his pyjamas bottoms on he began undoing his white shirt.

He tiredly pushed the shirt over his shoulder and just then, he felt a helping hand help pull the shirt down and off his arms.

Robert smiled to himself again and relaxed instantly when he felt the warm hand smooth across his lower back and around to his stomach.

“You either get in or sleep on the floor, I’m getting cold here.” The sleepy and deep voice of his fiancé filled the room, snapping him out of his trance.

Robert laughed and turned himself to get under the sheets.

“It wasn’t your charm that I fell for anyway...” He commented, letting Aaron curl up against his side and rest his head on his chest.

“Shut up.” He muttered but Robert caught the grin on his lips.

Robert leaned down to press a soft kiss to the crown of Aaron’s head.

Aaron left out a content sigh and let one of his legs slip in between Robert’s.

“How’s the head?” The older man murmured against his hair and used his free arm to pull up the sheets more around Aaron’s shoulders and then he pushed back the fallen curls of Aaron’s fringe.

“Mm’fine...” Aaron tiredly muttered against Robert’s cool skin.

“Good...Adam said thanks by the way, for going to the funeral.” Robert said, resting his head back against the pillow.

Aaron nodded.

“James wasn’t the worst boyfriend mum’s had.” He replied, making Robert chuckle.

They stayed silent for a couple of moments, the noise from the pub filling their ears.

“Thank you.” Aaron finally muttered.

“For what?” Robert furrowed his eyebrows and opened his resting eyes to look down at Aaron.

“For everything...for looking after me...saving me...loving me.” Aaron whispered, stroking up and down Robert’s chest.

Robert’s heart skipped a beat and he used his free hand to tilt up Aaron’s chin so he could see his fiancé's face.

“And now that’s something I fell for. How sentimental you are.” Robert commented, his face growing a wicked grin.

Aaron gently kicked his ankle.

“Do you really want to sleep on the floor?” He asked, suppressing a giggle.

Robert left out another laugh and cupped Aaron’s cheek.

“Don’t thank me. It’s what I want to do...until I’m eighty plus.” He smiled, watching Aaron’s blush grow across his cheeks.

“I love you.” He whispered, keeping hold of their gaze.

Aaron tilted his head more towards Robert.

“I love you too.” He sleepily whispered back and immediately leaned up to meet Robert’s plump lips for a kiss.

Robert pulled back and pressed another peck to Aaron’s forehead.

“Sleep now.” He reached back his arm to turn off his lamp.

“I think tomorrow’s going to bring us-” He turned back to find Aaron fast asleep against his chest.

He smiled brightly at the sight and continued. “...Good news.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos/comments! Thank you x


End file.
